


Auctioned Off

by coop500



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Comfort, Cuteness and fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Orphan - Freeform, Orphanage, Sad Start, Soft Vore, borrowers being sold, mean humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: A borrower orphan is captured by humans and sold at an illegal auction, but is bought by the most unexpected of buyers.ORLucifer helps the detective collect evidence of an illegal auction going on in Los Angeles, but has to buy something to get it.





	Auctioned Off

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I did a Lucifer thing and been itching to give the Devil some love~ I'm happy this got finished instead of being chucked into the WIP on hold bin lol. 
> 
> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.

It was a cool, calm afternoon in Los Angeles as a tiny girl, no taller than three or four inches, seeming to be a child, was poking around some trash recently tossed out by a fast food restaurant, but it missed the trash bin itself and landed beside it. It was extra breakfast stuff that they didn't sell and thus, tossed out for lunchtime. She found some old egg, a pancake like thing and a few hashbrown patties. She left the egg because it was nasty, but nibbled away at the pancake and hashbrowns. She of course couldn't eat it all due to her wee size, but she was happy with it regardless. Soon she ate her fill and left the rest, since she had no place to store it and it would probably go bad quick anyway, but at least she had a nice breakfast. 

With that she got up to leave, as it was never good to stick around these places for too long. Humans were swarming everywhere to get lunch and she didn't want to get stepped on or seen. Just as those thoughts crossed her mind however, a dark shadow enveloped her, followed with a unsettling voice. "Well well~ Look what we got here! " It was a male, booming voice, having zero consideration for her tiny, delicate ears. She didn't like what he said either and stumbled back, looking up at a hefty human with ragged clothes and a unsettling gleam in his eye. "The boss will be happy to get a good payoff this week. " He stated, his voice quieter this time but she doubt it was for her sake. 

When he moved she tried to run, but being so small her little legs couldn't really carry her very far, at least not swiftly. Before she could get out of his reach, thick meaty fingers snatched her up in a swift motion, squeezing a little too tightly against her delicate torso in a firm fist. "Ahhh! No let go! Let me go! " She screamed out, pushing against his hand with all her little might. It was hardly enough though and if nothing else, his grip seemed to tighten even more on her in response, which encouraged her to stop reluctantly, partly from not wanting any broken bones but also she began to feel a bit... light headed, along with the dull achy pain from the stress against her small frame. Thankfully it didn't last too long as the man tossed her in a small bird cage that was being held by the handle on his other hand. Was he looking for her kind... ? Do humans do that? She thought most humans didn't know of her kind's existence, or deemed them as rats or mice that their mind was just playing tricks on them to make them look like tiny people. 

She smacked against the bars, causing her to yelp from the impact. Tears swelled up in her eyes, making her vision blurry, but still she got up and tried to dart out the cage door before he closed it, but her limbs were getting that faint tingly feeling when the blood flow has been cut off for a few moments. It made her movements a little wobbly and she was forced to stop short when the door closed on her before she made it. She was desperate though and she grabbed the bars of the door, pushing and rattling against it in hopes of making it jar loose. "Let me out! You can't keep me in here! " She yelled, though her voice cracked a little at the end. Her response was a cruel chuckle, before he whirled around and started walking towards his car. The movement made her fall onto her back as the cage carelessly swung in his hold. 

The man walked for a short way, before he popped open his trunk and placed the cage inside, before slamming it shut again. It was a old car so it had to be somewhat slammed to shut properly, but the sound was so loud... she staggered to the floor of the cage, her head ringing and her whole body aching from being squeezed and tossed around. Just moments ago she had been peacefully eating breakfast and now here she was, trapped in darkness that promised nothing good. The human mentioned his boss and getting paid... what did she have anything to do with money? She didn't quite understand that and part of her didn't really want to. The tiny child was sure her whole body will be bruised from all this abuse... the pain still stung and caused more tears to fall.

As the tiny borrower curled up on the bottom of the cage, she sobbed softly to herself, afraid and overwhelmed about what was possibly going to happen. The fear of the unknown was a severe one and if the treatment she had received thus far was anything to go by than the future promised nothing good. She yelped when the engine started up, it sounding like a deep, rumbling roar of a monster than a car. Soon after her whole world shifted as the car backed up and then turned to leave the restaurant parking lot. There was a few bumps that jarred the girl, making her wince in pain as her wounds got bumped against hard metal. Once on the main road though the ride smoothed out, though it was nothing more than a minor comfort to her at best. 

She had no clue where they were going, she couldn't see out after all so she just laid there, trying to not get hurt anymore. She wasn't sure how much time past, ten minutes? An hour? Who knows, all she did know was eventually the car turned, followed with some more bumps that she tried to brace herself for. Not knowing which direction the bouncing would fling her though made it hard to impossible to prevent anymore pain. The driving after that went on for a short while again, before the car stopped entirely, engine turning off and leaving relative silence behind.... Besides the sounds the borrower's sensitive ears could pick up. Were they at their destination? What was the destination? 

Suddenly she heard footsteps and muffled voices outside, though she couldn't quite make out what they were actually saying. It was scary to think there was more than one human outside, possibly just as mean as this one. The child whimpered and curled up in a protective ball, hearing one set of footsteps come closer to the trunk of the car, before it popped open and the lid was lifted. She dared a peak to see who it was and felt a spike of fright shoot down her spine when she saw it was the same human as before. He bent down and grabbed the cage by the handle again, then lifted it out of the trunk and slammed it shut with his free hand. It made her flinch and her small hands reaching to cover her ears, knowing she'll be able to hear everything anyway so it made little difference. 

One minor good thing about being trapped in this cold, hard cage... at least he was not holding her, squeezing the life out of her tiny form. As the man walked the girl took this chance to look around, seeing they were in a rather spooky alleyway, with a abandoned looking building he was walking towards. That didn't set well with her at all, squeaking softly in fright when she just now noticed two other men following them, looking just as heartless and cruel as the first one. The man holding the cage opened a simple door then, stepping inside this old building only for more humans to be around, lounging in couches and generally looking lazy, passed out or high. He weaved by them into another, less repulsing room, by smell anyway. No this room looked to be filled with valuables, just in time for her cage to be placed among the pile. "You'll sell good on auction tonight, see you in a few hours~ " The human taunted with a wicked grin, before walking out and shutting the door, leaving her in silence. 

A few hours? Auction? They... they were going to sell her? The girl's heart skipped a few beats, she was a person! A tiny one yes but she was still a person, not a pet to be sold! "No no no! I have to get out of here! " She exclaimed, even though she figured no one was around to hear. She rushed to the cage door and grabbed the bars, pulling, pushing, even trying to wiggle her body between the bars. But whatever bird this cage was meant to hold, it was a pretty small one and all she managed to do was strain her shoulder a bit. She struggled a bit more regardless before finally giving up, her poor little body just couldn't take anymore stress and fighting. 

The room was so quiet... and dark, all she could see was rough shapes of other objects, some looking rather fancy... She wondered if maybe everyone bought that stuff, they wouldn't bother getting her and then the humans would just let her go hopefully? Her childish mind couldn't help but still be optimistic about this whole thing, though the hopeful side of her was waning a little. Soon she slumped against the bars of the cage, a heavy sigh escaping her while her eyes focused on the ground, though at nothing specific and more so having this... blank, distant look. She stayed this way for a good long while, possibly hours, but then a voice spoke to her, female and soft, not booming like a human but... one of her kind! "Oh you poor child... " The voice said sadly, making the girl lift her head up and look around to try and spot the source of the voice. She couldn't see much in the darkness though, but she made out various shapes that could have been her. "H-hello? Who's there? " The child called out, nervous still despite it being a borrower like her.

"No need to be afraid of me child, I won't hurt you. My name is Elizabeth, what is yours? " The voice asked. The lady sounded kind enough but she couldn't help but still be spooked. So much happened in a short amount of time, just a bit ago she was eating fast food leftovers and now... now this. "Jenn... my name is Jenn... " She softly muttered out, preparing herself to repeat it if Elizabeth didn't hear. "That's a beautiful name dearie. I'm so sorry you're locked up in this cage, by these.... these savages. " There was a bit of distain in the woman's voice when speaking of the humans, nothing the child could blame her for. "Can you let me out? please? " She asked hopefully, since she was on the outside surely the latch could be easily undone? 

"I'm afraid not dearie, this cage was modified to keep our kind out and in... It's not a normal bird cage anymore. " The lady said, causing Jenn to frown... wondering if that was true. She looked around the cage again and sure enough, she noticed some of the bars were not the same color, like if they were added later. The latch was also not a simple hook and ring either but instead a bit more like a cat carrier, with two posts sticking out to squeeze together, to compress a powerful spring. Sadly the distance of the two posts were about four inches apart. If there were two borrowers outside of the cage then maybe they could do it, but not with one. "So.... what am I supposed to do? " Jenn asked with a slight crack in her voice. 

There was a pause, either Elizabeth didn't want to say or perhaps it was complicated? "To pray you are bought by a merciful soul and trust me... you will want to be bought, no matter what. " The adult borrower stated in a very serious tone, almost to the degree of having personal feelings about it. The way she said it was a bit ominous though... "And w-what if no one... " She paused her question to give a nervous swallow, her nerves already running on high alert. "... buys me? " She finished with a slightly higher pitched voice. The idea of being sold sickened her and she wasn't sure if any of the humans out there at all would be nice to her. "Trust me child... you really don't want to know, just don't bruise yourself up anymore as buyers don't like that. " Jenn supposed that made more sense, no one wanted a battered and broken borrower after all. The idea of what could happen if no one bought her was left a mystery, a unnerving one and it didn't set well with her...

She supposed that meant they didn't let her kind go just because they were not bought. "Were you... a borrower not bought? " She asked slowly, assuming that must be why she was so wary about it. There was another moment or two of silence, the woman not replying right away, but did eventually. " Yes, it was a foolish mistake of mine, there are harsh buyers yes but... At least I could have gotten away from them, but now.... " She trailed off and didn't finish, which kind of made Jenn's mind wander on what she possibly could have meant. But she didn't dare ask, less she stress the poor woman out further.

Elizabeth spoke up again regardless though, but not directly about what happened. "So now I stay here, warning any new borrowers they bring in... They all tend to have the same idea I did, to be not sold and let go instead. Not all of them heed my words, but I hope you will... " She paused, taking a breath before continuing. "And I hope you will get a kind and gentle buyer, but if not, then at least you can escape on your own. The buyers will not take this cage with them after all. " This made Jenn perk up... so she will be held again? She couldn't help her little heart skip a beat on that. "T-the last human that held me... he was not gentle... " Then again he was also a kidnapping thug so... But what were these buyers? Thugs who wanted a little pet thing to amuse them? 

"I know, I can see the bruises forming on you, but not all humans are that way. Some can be very kind, but it's up to you if any amount of kindness can allow you to forgive them for this. " Elizabeth stated, however before Jenn could respond, there was footsteps outside of the door. "I was not here. " The woman said, before the child heard a soft clicking of wood on the ground, quickly growing distant. Did the adult borrower have a cane? She didn't have much time to think on it before the door swung open. "Auction time~ " It was a different man, but seemingly none too friendly either as he bent down and roughly grabbed her cage by the handle, then grabbed a few other things, before stepping aside where more men came in the room to pick up stuff. 

It was a unnerving group of at least six thugs, all gathering up valuables to sell before the group headed to another room. It was dark in the rooms though she could hear music behind another metal door, but she didn't have much time to brace herself for the sound before the door flew open and the group of men barged in, placing various items on tables up on what looked to be a old stage. The music was not overly loud thankfully, but it sounded to be some kind of pop music. There was a seventh man she never seen before as she was placed on one of the tables lined up behind him, he didn't look like the others, with wearing a dark brown suit and a red tie, generally seeming to be pretty clean. 

This man faced the crowd of people who were sitting in rows of seats, holding paddles, possibly for bidding. With a gesture to some unseen being, the music quieted down even more, almost turning it off entirely. "Thank you everyone for coming, today we have a scrumptious selection of items to bid on, many quite rare or even one of a kind. And for you borrower lovers, we have captured a young female. " The man turned for a moment to gesture to Jenn, before focusing back on the crowd. "So without further ado, let's pick out the first item for bid. " He turned around to pick up a old looking gold watch from the table left of her, then holding it up to the crowd. 

After some short trivia about it, the bidding started and the man's voice almost doubled in pace, belting off the bids in such a fast manner she wasn't sure how anyone could understand what he was saying. The watch ended up selling to a tall man, wearing a strange grey longcoat and having a black, thick beard. He almost didn't quite look like he was from this timeline... She brushed it off though, it was hardly any of her concern. No instead she was too busy struggling with her mixed feelings on the matter... The woman told her she should try to be bought, but the idea was unsettling and terrifying. Numerous times Jenn couldn't help but think what if whoever bought her was more cruel than these people? Was that even possible? Probably....

A good chunk of the items were sold off and she noticed one odd thing.... There was a tall male in the back, wearing a black suit, no tie and with a royal purple undershirt. He never bid on anything yet, while everyone else has at least tried. She wasn't sure if he was here for a specific item or just hadn't seen anything that interested him yet, but gazing at him left her with a unsettling feeling in her heart. Needless to say the borrower child was glad he was almost entirely across the other side of the room, but it was still hard not to spot him. She didn't notice until her cage was being picked up again that she was next, causing her to yelp as the auctioneer turned to face the crowd, holding the cage in front of him. 

"And here we have a fairly young borrower girl, mostly quiet but easily frightened. I'm sure she'll make a lovely edition to anyone's borrower collection who's in need of some childish spirit! Starting bid is one hundred dollars. " Jenn was not very knowledgeable in human money but that sounded like a lot... She had no idea what she was supposed to do, borrower collection? Those exist? Her breathing picked up in nervousness when, at first no one bid... Was she doing something wrong? She saw some of them mutter to each other, seeming displeased. The auctioneer sighed as he tried to encourage folks to bid, which finally prompted that man in the back to rise his paddle. "Number six! For two hundred dollars, do I have a three? Three anyone? " The auctioneer's mood cheered up a little, that at least this little one would be sold. But alas no one else bid and Jenn could feel this sense of... unnatural dread fill her. 

"And sold to the gentleman in the back! Come up here. " She watched him stand up and realized he was taller than she expected, pride almost oozing off of him as he weaved past the crowd with one hand in his lower coat pocket, long and graceful legs swiftly carrying him up to the stage. He reached into his inner suit pocket and pulled out a money clip once he was on stage, which had a rather creepy pentagram on it. He removed two paper bills from it and handed it to the auctioneer after taking the cage. "Oh sir, we rather have the cage stay here, did you bring your own to transport her? " The auctioneer asked, noticing he had nothing else with him but his money clip seeming like. 

Jenn was terrified, this man, her... buyer, there was something wrong about him, very very wrong. Everything about him was dark, with his styled black hair, the scruff on his jaw and even his eyes, they almost looked black! She shuffled to the end of the cage farthest away from him, letting out a frightful whimper. "A cage is not needed, I assure you. " The buyer said, his voice holding a dark edge within his thick British accent, though she didn't know what that was and just felt he sounded really weird, like not of this world weird. The auctioneer gave him a unsure look, watching the man place the cage back on the table. Both the child and the auctioneer watched as the man opened the cage door and reach inside with one hand. 

To Jenn, she fully expected him to roughly snatch her up and she felt the sting of tears building up again, unsure if her poor body could handle being squeezed and nearly crushed again. This man's hand was also bigger, with long fingers and a slightly unnerving silver ring on. She didn't try to escape though and just tried to brace herself as his fingers curled around her, pleading quietly to any God or lord or whatever that some form of mercy was shown upon her. However, much to her... pure amazement, this man was oddly very gentle, his grip just firm enough to not drop her, but it didn't hurt. He lifted her up and then out of the cage, tucking his money clip back into his coat before closing the cage. 

"Hmm, no wonder no one bid on you besides myself. " He said bluntly, turning his hand and then opening it to allow her to lay on his palm and not be stuck in a fist. "You're all bruised up. " He added, his tone not quite so cold but there was almost an edge of anger in there... a primal, but calm anger. As he said this, his other hand's pointer finger gently brushed against her black and blue arms, it being the only part not covered in clothing but he imagined it was all over her probably. Jenn whimpered again, shifting away from his touch out of fear, while hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't say anything, heck she couldn't, but it didn't seem to anger the male any, if nothing else he almost seemed to expect it. He turned his focus back to the auctioneer, before speaking again. "You may receive more money for your goods if you treated them with some form of respect. " He said sharply, though Jenn couldn't see the expression on his face as all she could really see was the bottom of his jaw and his neck. 

"It's not my fault sir, b-but are you not worried she will escape you? " He asked, pointing to how the buyer was letting the girl sit freely in his hand, instead of trapping her in a cage or a fist. At that big dark eyes gazed at her again, seeming to be trying to judge something based on looking at her, before he turned back to the auctioneer. "Not even a little. " He stated pridefully and she didn't have to see his face to imagine the cheeky grin he gave with that answer. "That is after all, what pockets are for no? " He added and Jenn stiffened, not really wanting to be stuffed in a dark, enclosed pocket with god knows what. Like with that hard metal money clip? Oh no.... plus he could accidentally crush her like that! 

However instead of being stuffed in his inside coat pocket, she was lifted up to the small pocket on his chest, where his handkerchief was. That.. that oddly wasn't so bad and she relaxed some, watching him make an opening with his free hand, then tipping the hand that held her to urge her inside. She didn't want to upset him and the idea didn't seem too bad, so she slid down feet first into the fabric pouch, keeping her head above the lip but the rest of her curled up in the base. There was a deep, content sound rumbling behind her as the man seemed to hum in approval. "See? No need for such barbaric measures. See you soon, Stanley. " The buyer said, before walking by him and towards the door that she was carried through earlier. "Um... goodbye sir Morningstar.... " The other man said, possibly confused by the buyer's comment about seeing him soon, just before the door was closed behind them. 

Jenn wasn't sure what to think about all of this, he still terrified her but he had been gentle and kind to her, more kind than any other human before. His breast pocket was warm and soft, she could smell his cologne but it wasn't unpleasant, his clothes smelled freshly cleaned and nice as well. But she couldn't shake that something was seriously off with the man, she couldn't help but get the feeling the other shoe has yet to drop, so to speak. There had to be a catch... did he own a cat? She didn't see any shed fur on his suit but that didn't mean anything for sure. He didn't seem like a cat person though, it required a certain amount of willingness for your stuff to be knocked over, scratched up and have a litterbox in your home. He seemed too.... prim and proper for that. 

With her thoughts distracting her so much, she didn't notice they were so close to the exit door until the man opened it and stepped outside into the cool night air. "Right, now that we're out of that crime den… " He muttered to himself mostly, but of course she heard it clearly. She watched him reach into his inside coat pocket and pull out a sound recorder, which after hitting the play button, replayed all discussion of the transaction. Jenn was confused... what was the purpose of this? She watched him put it away and instead pulled out his phone, which she was able to see the screen of. He made a text to a contact called 'The Detective' and typed out some words. Once he was done and hit send, she was able to see them clearly, though they were simple. 'I have received evidence, coming to the precinct tomorrow. ' They read, which she didn't quite understand what a precinct was... 

And better yet, where was he going to leave her in the meantime? If he left her at his home, she could perhaps escape if she had a mind to, which was quite tempting. But if he brought her with him then it may not be so easy, or wise, to escape. Leaping from his pocket to the ground would be a fall she couldn't survive, so that wasn't an option... She was also never a really good climber, especially down, so he'd probably catch her off of him before she made it. She snapped out of her thoughts again when they started moving, the man, well.... Mr Morningstar as the auctioneer called him, was walking to a rather small black car with no roof. She tried to recall what humans called this but she couldn't quite find the word and she certainly was too shy to ask him. 

He stepped up to the driver side of the car and opened the door, stepping down into the seat and closing the car door behind him. It was minorly comical to see the top of his head was a tiny bit above the windshield, which may explain why the top was down... He was too big to properly fit otherwise unless he slouched and he seemed far too prideful to do that. "Do you think you'll be alright in there, small child? " The man questioned, peering down at the wee one in his pocket. It was a little intimidating to have his attention on her again but she mustered up an answer the best she could, not wanting him to think she couldn't talk. "Y-yes I'll be fine mister... " She said, though her voice was more quiet than she meant to. 

It still earned her a playful grin from the male, something she said seeming to amuse him. "Call me Lucifer. " He said in a smooth, prideful tone, before he pulled the keys to the car out of yet another pocket on the other side of his coat, then slipped it into the ignition. With a turn and a few ticks from the starter, the engine came alive, which was a bit loud for her so she ducked into his pocket entirely and covered her ears. It was also another excuse to give her some private time to... freak out. 

LUCIFER, he said Lucifer was his name! The other shoe had finally dropped and it was a horrible one. Could this man really be the Devil? Satan? The ones humans are always afraid of? He didn't have red skin or a tail from what she saw, but it was said Lucifer was the master of deceit, to appear as a beautiful creature to trick his prey. In this case he could have chosen to appear as a tall, handsome man, not that the child really recognized that second part. What would someone like him want with someone like her.... Surely to him, humans were just pests right? So what did that make her? A flea? Tears swelled up in her eyes again and she couldn't help but use the red handkerchief that she shared this pocket with, her poor mind flooded with the horrible things the Devil may inflict upon her for who knows what reason. Surely the only reason Lucifer wanted her was for something twisted and cruel, right? 

It came to a point where the car's engine didn't even bother her anymore as Lucifer drove them to who knows where. No she was much more terrified as to what the warm, massive body behind her had in store for her, it was nothing kind she was sure of that. Escape seemed unlikely, it was one thing to outsmart a human, use one's size against them, but to trick the Devil? That felt like an impossible feat. Either Lucifer didn't notice or he didn't care that the poor dear was crying in his pocket, it was just as likely that he just didn't notice since everything was so loud with the wind ripping by him and all. He instead was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, seeming entirely at ease as he drove through the midnight streets. 

The child wasn't sure how long she was huddling in his pocket, crying and getting his handkerchief all wet... At this point she figured she was done for anyway, he was probably going to take her soul to Hell, did her kind have souls? Well probably... but was there a special place in Hell for them? Or did he just.... A horrid thought entered her mind, wondering if the Devil just ate souls he didn't wish to keep, which she couldn't see what good a borrower's soul was except for eating. A loud sob escaped her then and this time, it seemed to catch Lucifer's attention when she heard him make a confused sound. He was driving though so he couldn't really check up on her or take his hands off the steering wheel for too long. "Huh? Child, are you alright? " The man asked, if one could call the Devil a man. He sounded legitimately confused, like he didn't understand introducing himself as the Prince of Darkness would cause the wee one stress. 

Jenn hitched her breathing, he heard her... But why did he oddly sound confused, maybe even concerned? That couldn't be right, unless it was a trick. "Y-you... said your name was... L-Lucifer... Like the D-Devil... " She answered, deciding she should at least still be polite by the slight off chance that he had good intentions for her. It was tempting to be upset, to accuse him of being a monster that was going to end her, but considering he hadn't actually done anything yet, it would have been pretty rude, Satan or no. 

There was an amused chuckle from him, seeming surprised that she was afraid of that part. "I see... well that is indeed what I said and it's very much the truth. However you, tiny child, have nothing to fear of me. I won't harm you alright? " He told her, his voice was attempting to be gentle but the amusement and the fact he seemed to think the notion of her being afraid of him was silly was clear. Of course she was afraid though! Who in their right mind wouldn't be afraid? But at this point she didn't see why he'd lie and she knew he was driving so, if she wanted to survive the drive, she probably shouldn't distract him and cause him to wreck with a human. "O-okay... " She muttered in acceptance, unsure if he heard or not but she wasn't sure if she could muster the strength to speak any louder. 

"Good, we're almost to Lux so hang in there. " He assured when he was at a stop light, taking the moment to gently pat the tiny lump in his breast pocket before the light turned green. She felt the kind gesture and sniffed some more, wiping her face clean of the tears and such from her crying on one of the remaining dry spots on the lower half of the handkerchief. She wasn't sure what a 'Lux' was but the girl assumed she would find out quickly enough. Jenn wasn't sure if the.... man was as friendly as he was claiming, but the optimistic side of her hoped that maybe, just maybe she had the Devil's pity. It wouldn't be a easy feet she imagined but.... She was a pretty small and pitiful little being. 

She stayed quiet for the rest of the drive and so did he, but soon she felt gravity shift as the car slowed down, then turned into somewhere. There was a small bump and everything leaned back a little, before the car stopped entirely and the engine was shut off. "Alright, we're here, but stay quiet and low, we wouldn't want any human to see you. " Especially drunk, obnoxious humans who had trouble keeping their hands to themselves... Lucifer opened the car door and stepped out, tossing his keys to a young human boy, barely old enough to legally drive, but dressed as valet. He almost dropped the keys but luckily managed to catch them, while Lucifer whirled around towards the door without a care. 

Jenn heard his instructions and wasn't about to break them. As a borrower she was always hiding from humans, so it wasn't anything she disagreed with, humans were terrifying and dangerous. She huddled in the black, soft fabric, no longer crying, though her heart still fluttered like a hummingbird. As Lucifer walked she was reminded of the now somewhat familiar sway of his pace, something she expected to be scary or jarring but it was actually relaxing. Perhaps it was the way the man gracefully walked with a overinflated ego, or maybe he was actually taking some consideration to not jostle his passenger. As he neared the door she started to hear music though, somewhat loud music... She stiffened, unsure if she was going to be able to handle the loud sounds again. As he opened the door it grew much louder and she quickly covered her ears, thankfully she wasn't stuck in a hard metal cage but instead, a soft pocket. 

With her ears covered, the music was slightly more bearable, but on another hand, she noticed something else... A calm, deep thumping behind her. She realized fairly quick that it must have been Lucifer's heart, did the Devil have a heart? Well.... she supposed he was still a living creature... being, whatever, everybody had a heart of some kind. It may have been a little weird, but the child focused on that sound and it helped drown out the booming, bone rattling music. Meanwhile, Lucifer himself weaved past the crowd of dancing, drunk humans in his nightclub to get to the stairs. His tall frame and reputation helped in making way for him, it also prevented anyone from bumping into his chest, since most people only came up to his chin at best. 

A few ladies shot googly eyes at Lucifer as he walked by, a few hoping they had a chance to bed the handsome Devil, literally, but for once in his life he had to pass, he had a special guest tonight and he couldn't run off and sleep with beautiful human women. He made it to the stairs easy enough and made his way up them, stepping in front of a elevator door though. He clicked the button on the side and the doors slid open, allowing him to step inside. The doors slid shut then while he pressed the top floor, to his luxurious penthouse. Of course the child wasn't aware of this as she was hiding, but she heard the elevator mechanics working, namely the doors. Then once they slid shut, she couldn't hear the music anymore, which was a tiny bit unnerving... but not as terrifying as when the elevator started moving upwards. Everything felt so... so weird! Like being lifted up in a giant hand but weirder, this caused her to cling to the edge of his handkerchief like a security blanket. 

It was over pretty quick with a soft sounding 'ding!' thankfully not being too harmful to the ears. "I-is it safe to look... ? " The tiny child whispered, wanting to see what was out there but also not wanting to break any instructions if it wasn't safe. However Lucifer's penthouse was empty besides them two, so it was perfectly safe to look. "Yes, go head child. " He answered, pausing to watch her shift to the top of the pocket, well at least her hands and head did. She peered around at the huge glass windows, private bar, piano, light caramel colored sofas, glass table and so much more. The walls looked... engraved in some ancient language and it all had a very old and historic feel alongside of being fancy. Jenn supposed it matched Lucifer himself well, being ancient, fancy and, in his case, scary. It was vast but it made her whimper, she was just a dirty little orphan, everything she touched would become filthy, surely he wouldn't want tiny mud prints everywhere. "It's.... it's so f-fancy... I'm afraid I will dirty everything up. " The child admitted, before she ducked down into the man's pocket again shyly. 

She felt so.... outclassed by him, he was bigger, richer, higher on the species chain... even above humans. It was intimidating and scary for the wee girl. "Dirty? Nonsense, you're small enough to not be a bother child, don't worry so much. " He said as he walked over to his private bar, before reaching a hand into his pocket to gently gather the tiny girl and the handkerchief up together. He then laid the girl and the red cloth down on the table. Jenn was still shy though and found herself huddling under the handkerchief, his words not being all too comforting despite his attempts. All he really did was remind her on how insignificant she was to everyone and that wasn't a very good feeling. 

Lucifer frowned in confusion, unsure why the child acted so weirdly now, unsure what he said or did wrong. She seemed... okay-ish earlier and now she was scared again? "Child I thought we been over this, I'm not going to hurt you. " He said, a tiny hint of annoyance in his voice but clearly he was suppressing it to try and be patient with her. Human children were confusing little creatures and he could only assume the same could be said for tiny, bite sized children, but this one was still more bearable than a human child.

She wasn't thinking he would harm her though, well it was still in the back of her mind but that wasn't what had her hiding. "I-I know I.... " She started, but she wasn't sure how to explain it to him. She felt puny to him? Well he was probably used to that from humans so he likely wouldn't bat an eye to that. She sighed, resting her forehead on the bar table as she remained a tiny bundle of nervous, tiny little girl. As she tried to think of something to tell him, she gasped when the handkerchief started to be lifted up and away from her. She looked around to see Lucifer had pulled it off of her with a smirk on his face. "I think I know your problem. " He announced, sounding way too prideful to have figured out something like that. 

Jenn gulped, shifting to sit on her rear and hug her knees to her chest. "You feel too small for the world, yes? Puny, insignificant, merely a speck on the Earth? " He asked in a somewhat.... brutal fashion, it not exactly helping her self esteem and she wasn't sure what he was trying to do. She was tempted to get up and try to get away from him, because his words only hurt more and she didn't understand why he was doing it. Of course he was the Devil so perhaps he was just being cruel and mocking. "P-please just... leave m-me alone if you're going t-to mock me.... " She said, her voice quiet and weak, but she tried to speak up loud enough to be heard and hopefully be taken seriously. 

A heavy huff came from the Devil, it almost feeling like a dragon breathed fire on her for a moment from how warm it was. "I am not mocking you, I was about to point out that everyone feels this way, even humans. " The man explained, which was... not what she expected. She figured humans all felt powerful and important and confident as they picked on anything smaller than them. "R-really.. ? " Jenn asked, peaking from behind her knees up at him. "Ohh yes, humans can be miserable self loathing creatures, it's almost sad. But fear not, I don't judge others based on height~ " He said, giving a toothy, but not malicious grin afterwards. Clearly Lucifer was trying to cheer her up and the fact he was even trying was enough to do just that. 

She didn't realize she was crying a little, but she wiped her face with her sleeve when she did, a tiny laugh coming out of her as she did so. "T-thank you mister L-Lucifer. " She said, it being a sentence she never thought she would say but there it was. The man relaxed his expression to a softer smile, big brown eyes softening along with it. "Hmm, yes well... are you hungry? " He changed the subject, perhaps a little self conscious about being too nice... wouldn't want to ruin his big bad Devil reputation after all. 

Jenn was hungry though, but she had no idea what he had or if he'd even give her anything, but he asked for a reason so... "I don't have any m-money to pay for it... " She informed him, since her kind couldn't carry money around. It was much too big and no doubt humans would just snatch it from them anyway. But he got up from the bar table with a dismissive wave of his hand. "No need, child, I will not make you pay for a simple meal. " He told her as he walked around the table and ducked down under it, perhaps looking in the mini fridge he had? She heard various plastic and glass containers bumping into each other. She blinked in surprise, he was going to feed her? For free? Curious the little one inched to the edge of the table to peer down, seeing a light followed with a blast of cold from below, while she saw the top of the Devil's head as he pulled various things out to get to whatever he was searching for. "R-really? " She asked, still in awe by his generosity. 

"Of course! Goodness knows those barbarians that had you did not feed you, so who knows when the last time you ate. I have... discovered that children need to eat more as they grow. " He said, before pulling out a strange round ball of... cheese? Curious, she crawled further to the edge and shuffled her knees to peer down easier to try and see what it was. It looked to be... cheese covered in bacon bits and almond slivers. It was unopened and it looked delicious, it being a vibrant orange color under the almonds. "Ahhah! " He exclaimed when he found it and made sure it was what he was looking for. His exclaim startled her however and one knee slipped off the edge of the table, before the rest of her quickly followed. Jenn let out a frightened scream when she realized she was falling, limbs flailing as if she hoped she would grow wings and fly back up to the table. 

There was wing growing however, just not of the child's. When Lucifer heard the tiny scream, though he would never admit it to a single soul, his heart skipped a beat as the horrible thought of having let the poor dear fall to her death entered his mind and he was reminded of a terrible nightmare he had about the Detective, when she fell off his balcony. A wall of pearly white feathered appeared before the child's eyes, when massive wings suddenly just.... stretched out from the Devil's back, stretching beyond the whole length of the bar table to act as a pillow to fall onto. She ended up landing in his right wing with a tiny thud, slipping through the first layer of feathers and instead being lightly smothered in smaller, softer feathers... down feathers. 

The poor child had seen her life flash before her eyes just moments ago, so she just... laid there, dumbfounded to the warm, soft feathers surrounding her and having saved her from a horrible fall. The Devil... had wings... beautiful massive white wings and he used them to save her. it was so much to take in on top of being alive. "Are you alright child? " She heard him ask as he slowly moved to stand up, the wings folding in a bit and holding her in the place she fell. Thankfully the feathers were not sharp and the pointy end was still in the wing, so she wasn't being jabbed. She was silent for a few minutes, but she realized that she probably should say something before he freaked out. "Y-yes I'm fine! I think... " She then carefully shifted, unsure which way she should go to get out of here. "Oh there you are, be still I'll get you out. " Jenn heard him say and she was fine with complying, going still but holding onto one of the larger feathers in case she fell again. 

Lucifer originally wasn't sure which wing she fell into, but when she moved he was able to feel it, so he stretched out his right wing again before delicately reaching his fingers between his feathers, fishing around in the white fluff until he found her. He tucked his thumb and index finger under her arms before he lifted her out, while folding his wing back comfortably with the other one. He softly dropped her into his other palm and sighed in relief, happy to see her in one piece. "Bloody Hell... next time, don't stay so close to the edge of the table. Or any table and high surface for that matter. " He lightly scolded, clearly still a little rattled from the whole thing. 

Jenn however was admiring the sight of his wings, though she registered what he said, her eyes were glued to them. "Y-yes, you're right, I'm sorry... " She muttered out, finally after a worrisome long moment she was able to look away and instead, sheepishly looked down at his palm. "Thank you f-for catching me... " She added, looking back up at his face then with a soft smile, hoping he wasn't too mad. "You have... beautiful wings, I... I always thought you would h-have... no wings or... bat wings. " She admitted, hoping he won't get mad about her talking about them. He shifted his shoulders before folding his wings away entirely, with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. "Yes well... they're not. " He said sternly, seeming to not like talking about his wings for some reason. 

The little one hoped she didn't upset him, but figured the best thing to do was don't push the issue. "Sorry... " She trailed off, looking down again and finding herself idly tracing the lines in his palm. The Devil didn't respond but he did gently place her back on the bar table, before picking up the cheese ball he had earlier. "Right so, I was figuring you could eat some of this and a cracker or two, once I find them. " He stated, peeling the back of the package off to reveal the delicious cheese ball. She watched with awe and took a deep breath, smelling the smoky cheesy goodness. The Devil then turned around to rummage behind the bar, pushing a few bottles aside to pull out a box of crackers, a unopened box of Ritz crackers to boot. He peeled the top off and pulled a roll out, grabbing the corners and pulling it open until a good 4-5 crackers were revealed. 

He pulled one out and laid the roll off to the side, before grabbing a napkin to place the cracker on. "Let me get a knife, stay here. " He told the girl, not wanting her to wander off. He walked away from the bar table entirely once she nodded, watching him go to the living area with the tan colored couches and the big glass windows. He crouched down by a small wooden table, pulled open a drawer and revealed a silver butter knife. He walked back to her, knife in hand, picking up a cracker and using the knife to scoop some cheese off the ball, spreading it smoothly and evenly onto the cracker. "There you go. " Lucifer offered the child the simple treat, which was more like a round snow sled for her, but she nibbled on the edge a little regardless, eyes wide when the flavor hit her. "This is really good! Thank you mister Lucifer! " The child chirped happily with a big smile.

The male smiled faintly, a hint of amusement in his dark eyes, but also a sense of happiness too, happy that he managed to make the poor little one smile. He knew she had a rough life, if her clothes and such were anything to go by. Which meant smiles were likely rare for her.... which even for the Devil, was a sad thought. "You're welcome child, if you want another I'll make it. " Though he doubted she would, the cracker was pretty big for her and with cheese to boot... plus the almond slices. He was tempted to make one for himself, but after looking at the time, via a wall clock hanging by his library, he realized he should pass if he wanted to make sure the little child had a safe, clean room tonight. 

Instead he just took a seat on one of the bar stools, crossing his long legs underneath him and leaving Jenn to eat. " I assume you don't have any parents, correct? " He asked, deciding he should consider where to take this girl come morning. She didn't answer right away, instead nibbling at the cracker and licking the cheese for a good minute, before answering. She also looked a little sad again, which sort of answered his question already. "No... not anymore... they were taken by humans... " She said in a quiet voice, sighing and laying the cracker down, cheese up. Lucifer gave a faint bittersweet smile to that. part of him tempted to somehow comfort her but how he wasn't quite sure, comforting others wasn't exactly in his nature. 

"I know of an orphanage not far from here who will take you in, it's... for people your size. The woman there who runs it is a kind darling. " He assured, in hopes she won't assume he's tossing her in some awful place that would neglect her. "They live under a grocery store, so plenty of food to go around. " He added, smiling wider. Jenn wiped her eyes from a few tears that built up, returning the Devil's smile soon after. "That... sounds very nice mister Lucifer... Thank you. " She responded sweetly, which was the truth she was happy to hear that. She figured the Devil wouldn't keep her in his home, heck it was probably a good thing he didn't. But a nice orphanage with other kids her size? That sounds fun... and she could make friends! 

"Lovely, we'll go there first thing in the morning, alright? In the meantime, you can stay with me for the night, if you wish. " He offered, since it was fairly late now and he knew the woman wouldn't be happy with him disturbing the children's rest by coming over. The wee one did blink to that, perhaps a little unsure on how she felt about staying with the Devil. On one hand, he's been really sweet to her, oddly enough, but on the other he was the Devil... She even forgot that he was for awhile, with him feeding her and all. Her more paranoid side wondered if that was his plan, or if he was just perhaps not as cruel as people say he is. 

In the end she nodded, deciding it would be mean to turn him down just because of some stories she heard about him that may or may not even be true. They were human stories after all and she knew humans were not known for their honesty. This seemed to make Lucifer happy as he visually brightened up, before gesturing to her cracker. "Finish that and then we can discuss sleeping arrangements for you, yes? " Which.. he may have already decided on where she'd be sleeping for the night, but he was in a gentle mood and figured it'd be better if he discussed it with her. Or well.. at least explained what was going to happen, but he wanted her to eat up first before anything else. 

The wee one nodded again and picked the cracker back up, nibbling at it some more while watching as Lucifer began to put the crackers and cheese away, before washing off the knife in a small sink near the wall of glass bottles. Jenn wondered for a moment what was in all those glass bottles... they ranged in tones of clear to amber to dark brown. She was tempted to ask but she was tired and hungry... And both were hopefully going to be fixed when she finished this cracker. With the child fully focused on it, it only took a few minutes while Lucifer took the time to tidy up his place, arrange the bottles correctly, put away the now clean knife and so on. "Okay I'm done mister Lucifer! " Jenn called to him as she brushed her hands off on her knees. 

She wasn't sure if Lucifer was fully ready or not, perhaps he was just finding things to do so he wasn't just sitting around staring at her in waiting? Either way he stopped what he was doing with his library and walked over to her. "Lovely~ Now, I will warn you that I do not have a guest room, normally not a problem as most of my guests are perfectly fine sleeping beside me~ But... This is different, in a few different ways. " Age being the biggest factor but size also being another, though he wasn't sure how to explain both without freaking her out... He supposed the size one would be more understandable to her. "I rather not harm you in our sleep or leave you on a cold, hard table somewhere. So I purpose a much softer, warmer alternative. " He stated, a smile on his face, though a slightly nervous look in his eye. Lucifer tried to find the words to tell her his plan, again without freaking her out. So far she seemed to understand, nodding along with him. 

"I purpose that you may, instead, sleep inside of me. Due to your small size, you'd have plenty of room in my stomach to sleep in whatever position you desire. " He stated in a calm, even tone, resting his arms on the bar table as he watched to see how she was going to take it. Jenn blinked at him, head tilted as the gears in her mind worked to understand exactly what he planned to do. "You're... going to eat me? " She asked, eyes wide with a bit of surprise, but not looking totally frightened. The Devil approved of this progress and nodded once, hoping she'd resist those pesky instincts that almost everyone seemed to have when it came to the avoidance of being eaten, especially by something so much larger. "Yes that is the just of it, but don't fret, I won't harm you child. " He assured, not making any move to grab her as he didn't want to be mean. 

Jenn was thankful the man was not pressuring her, because she needed a moment to process this. He... wanted to eat her, assumingly whole and alive... But he also promised he wasn't going to hurt her. Was his belly safe then? Did fallen angels not have stomach acid? Would he cough her up in the morning? She had so many questions but she knew she couldn't ask them all. so she decided to ask the, to her, most important one first. "It's... safe in your tummy right? " She asked, her voice even higher pitch than usual, which Lucifer didn't think was possible until now. He felt a spike of annoyance at first, he just said he wouldn't hurt her after all, but it past and he realized it was a lot for the dear to take in. So he took a calming breath before answering. "Yes child, you're also not the first borrower I've done this with, so don't worry about that. " He answered in a somewhat nice tone, hoping the promise of experience will ease her nerves about it, at least a little. 

It did, for she assumed he never did anything like this before, but if other little ones like herself were safe inside, then she should be too she reasoned. She wanted to ask more questions but she feared of pushing her luck, Lucifer had already been pretty patient with her since he brought her from that awful auction and she didn't want to take advantage of that. Plus she hoped that she could ask questions from within his belly, as long as he could hear her and would answer. Plus her other options were not that great... like he said, a cold hard table somewhere, sure he could put a clean sock or towel down but it still wouldn't be that warm or soft. Jenn couldn't help but imagine his stomach being like a warm, pink, squishy cave of sorts and to her, that actually sounded rather nice and cozy. "Okay then... I'll take your offer, if you still want to. " She accepted politely. 

Lucifer was glad that she agreed, he wouldn't force her to sleep in his gut but he would have probably felt guilty having her sleep on a table or something. His belly was much safer, warmer and more comfortable for the darling, not to mention the Devil wouldn't mind an adorable little treat before bed. "Lovely~ Now just be still, I'll take care of the rest alright? " He stated while laying his hand beside her, palm up for her to climb onto when she was ready. One may wonder just how many tiny folk vanished down the Devil's gullet over the years, the number probably depending on how often Lucifer got to roam the Earth VS how long he had to stay in Hell. Borrowers were also more plentiful back then, with less humans to overrun and get rid of them as pests. 

Jenn nodded and carefully climbed up onto his hand, the warm leathery surface was familiar but in a good way, unlike the crushing grip of the humans, Lucifer had been nothing but gentle when holding her. She stayed in the center of his palm and sat down, watching his fingers curl in a little to protect her from falling. One good thing is with the table here, if she did fall for some reason, it wouldn't be too far, though it would still hurt pretty bad most likely. Lucifer brought her up to around chest level, before his other hand came behind her, gently plucking her up by tucking a finger under each arm and gently pinching her, almost like... finger food. A small surprised squeak escaped the girl, but she wasn't afraid, just... unsure exactly how Lucifer was going to do this. 

She remembered his request to keep still and obeyed, instead watching as he neared her to his mouth, his soft tongue licking slightly at his lips before his jaws opened up, not too wide but just enough for her to fit inside easily. His breath was like a heat wave, at first anyway, but the warmth, while strong, was not harsh. His breath also didn't smell bad, unlike what she expected, it seemed he took good care of his teeth and mouth, or maybe he didn't have to? Well... Even an immortal divine being still had to brush one's teeth seemed like, so she was glad it was this clean. His tongue extended out just a little to place her feet on the tip while his head tilted back just a small bit, before he slowly eased the rest of her down inside past his teeth. He didn't have fangs so the sight wasn't too scary, besides the fact they were pearly white boulders that could cause serious damage if he wanted to. 

But the child trusted him, he'd been kind to her thus far, it seemed odd for him to turn on her now. There was instinctual fear with the whole thing, but she remained calm and kept still as instructed, instead watching the outside slowly vanish as she slipped into his mouth. Her feet touched the back of his throat by the time her head rested just behind his front bottom teeth, her arms wrapped around herself in a slightly insecure hug. His tongue nudged around lightly to make sure all of her was out of accidental biting range, before his lips closed shut behind her, followed with a soft click of his teeth. It was almost pitch dark now, the child deciding to close her eyes since she couldn't see anything anyway. Was it going to be this dark in his belly she wondered? Or would light perhaps somehow shine through? It was unlikely... his penthouse wasn't even that bright, plus he was wearing at least two layers of dark clothing around his middle. Jenn supposed that since she'd be sleeping most of the time, it didn't matter too much... plus, she was mostly afraid of what was in the dark and of course, she didn't think there'd be any monsters or anything inside of him. 

The warm tongue lapped over her a little bit, coating her in a thick layer of drool so she'll slide down easier. It tickled and the girl found herself giggling, trying not to squirm around too much, even though his teeth were shut so the risk of being bitten was much lower than before. He stopped soon enough, which she was glad for and instead began to nudge her back towards his throat with his tongue, his head tilting just a little so gravity was pulling her the right way. After her legs started to ease into his throat, she was surprised he wasn't gagging yet, but kept as still as she could until he swallowed. It didn't take long... powerful muscles lurched, engulfing her legs first and easing her down, another swallow quickly followed suit, which pulled the rest of her down into his gullet. 

Jenn squeaked softly in surprise, it was pretty snug in his throat and he kept swallowing, causing the muscles to ripple around her like a wave pushing her downward. It wasn't painful or anything, with the walls being so soft and squishy. On the outside, Lucifer had his eyes closed, focused entirely on the task at hand and trying not to swallow too roughly. There was a small lump in his neck that was slowly moving downwards, the task wasn't painful for him as he was just taking it slow and easy. Finally once the lump vanished behind his collarbone, he didn't have to swallow anymore and instead sighed lightly, feeling the strange tight feeling ease down deeper and deeper, until the wee child slipped into his belly. 

The Devil licked his lips, tasting a faint sweet flavor left behind by the wee borrower while his hand rested gently over his middle, a soft smile on his face. He of course would never want anybody to know about it but... Knowing the little one was safe and sound left him with a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. "There we go, that's not so bad right? " He asked, hoping the wee one was still alright with sleeping inside of his belly. Jenn meanwhile gasped in awe once she slipped down inside of his stomach, able to open her eyes and actually see for once! Throughout his stomach, there was flecks of white, dim light, shining and reflecting off the slick, slimy walls. Everything was.. a reddish pink! A color she never got to see too often but she liked it, it was also quite warm inside of him, at first almost too warm but her body will adjust to it after a few minutes. "No! It's not bad at all! Thank you mister Lucifer! " She answered him happily, carefully stumbling to the nearest wall to lay down against it. 

Lucifer was mildly surprised, given how fussy children can be, but this one was clearly quite happy with her room for the night. "You're welcome child, now it's late, get some shuteye and I'll take you to where I spoke of earlier first thing in the morning. " And then he could go to the precinct and hand over that evidence he got... Which he was gleefully looking forward to. He didn't wait for an answer and instead made his way to his bedroom, shedding his day clothes and putting on his red and black nightgown, which was comfortable and soft. He had the bed to himself for tonight, which he didn't mind too much this time. With a tired yawn, the fallen angel slipped under the black satin covers and relaxed, his ears picking up a muffled 'night night mister Lucifer!' from his belly, which he returned it with a gentle rub to his middle with a soft mumbled 'goodnight small child'. 

Jenn could tell the poor Devil was tired, but the soft rub to his tummy made her happily murmur and snuggle against it, along with the gentle words rumbling around her. The heartbeat that she heard slowed down in beats as he fell into a peaceful slumber, alongside his breathing. The lights within his stomach even dimmed a tiny bit, though it was still bright enough to see and keep it not totally dark. Once she was sure he was entirely asleep, she yawned herself and relaxed in the soft belly wall, her eyes drooping closed and quickly she fell asleep in the warm, safe space. She looked forward to going to this orphanage place Lucifer spoke of and in the back of her mind, her last thought was she wondered how many other children there also got the same trip in the Devil's nice, soft tummy. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The child had no idea what time it was, given she had no watch and this... soft squishy place didn't seem to have windows. All she knew was she was awakened to gentle swaying and she was covered in wet gooey stuff.... Frowning, she opened her eyes and looked around, suddenly being reminded of where she was and the events of yesterday. The swaying though... it was a lot like when she was in his pocket while he walked, but not exactly same. She listened and noticed his heartbeat was above her now, meaning he was standing upright. "Mister Lucifer... ? Where are you? " She asked curiously, hoping she won't get him into any trouble by asking. It was kind of weird to ask where he was, but she already knew where she was so she couldn't think of a better way to word it in her sleepy state. 

Of course, the Devil was in a playful mood when he heard that, a smirk appearing on his lips even if she couldn't see it. "Why, I am all around you child~ " He teased, before giving a pat to his middle with one hand. . Truth be told he was outside and it was somewhat late morning. He was walking on a sidewalk, humans all around him, most of them zoned out in their heads or their phones, some checking their watches as they sped walk to try and get to work on time. None of them would really pay much attention to him, at least not enough for him or them to worry about him speaking to his belly. He chuckled lightly when the child didn't have any words, before he decided to respond properly. "Oh very well, I am taking you to the orphanage I spoke of last night, I hope you remember? " He asked, unsure if the small one forgot or something else. 

Jenn didn't forget, she was just surprised she missed so much... sleeping through his morning routine basically. She assumed he was dressed back into his fancy suit and everything, which she was correct on. "I do I do, I just... didn't expect it to happen so quickly, I guess. " It was strange but the wee one was almost already missing Lucifer and they were not even there yet. It also felt silly because he was the Devil, she should want to get away from him as fast as possible, but how could she want to get away from someone who's been so nice to her? Who fed her, gave her a nice, warm place to sleep and is walking her to her new home which he promised her it would be a pretty nice place. She couldn't deny any of that and to think ill of him now would be pretty cruel in her opinion. 

Lucifer wasn't really sure what to do about that however, he wasn't used to people missing him and usually, he didn't care if they did. But perhaps he'd been growing soft over the years... As he walked his hand rested softly over his middle, trying to think of something to say as he could tell she was a little bummed. "If it's any consolation child, I come here most times I find another one of you little borrowers, if they lack anywhere else to go. " So she had a good chance of seeing him time to time. He didn't stay long as it was a bit dangerous, drawing attention to them and all. But it was better than nothing, even if he wasn't one for playdates or any such childishness like that. 

It did help her to know and she tried to brighten up, she could also make new friends! Hopefully friends of the less celestial kind, not that there was anything wrong with celestial beings. "Okay... how much farther is it? " She asked, looking up at the roof of his stomach since that's where, to her, his voice was coming from. "We're almost there child, I just have to find the little grocery store. " He answered back while checking signs on the many little stores he was walking by. First it was a bakery, close but not quite, then a salon, a few second hand stores, a clothing store and then finally, at last the little grocery store! He suddenly became careful with his steps, watching where his feet landed as he made his way around the side of the building. He saw one little child borrower scurry off when he saw the Devil, rushing under the store in a certain spot before Lucifer heard a bell ring. 

It was pretty normal for him at this point, as the bell alerted everyone that he was in the area. There was hushed talking as Lucifer crouched down by the entrance to where the boy went, he couldn't make out what they were saying but a few moments later an adult borrower walked out into view. She was a lady around her mid 40s, dressed in a simple brown dress with blue flower stitching with her hands on her hips, not looking none too impressed at the Devil. " It's still pretty early Lucifer, what is it this time? " She asked, expecting something pretty important for this visit from him. 

Lucifer smiled and straightened his back, a hand lightly patting at his middle. "I have a child for you to take in, some humans tried to auction her off but well... I purchased her and brought her here. " He stated, though the woman rolled her eyes to him. "Why must you eat them all the time? They're not snacks or anything, they're still people. " She scolded, shaking her head. "But.... thank you for bringing her here, can you let her out now? We can have a room set up for her in just a few minutes. " Of course, Lucifer had the urge to tease back regardless with a playful grin. "Now now, why must the two be exclusive~? People snacks seems perfectly valid. " He stated in a lower, but still teasing tone. Regardless he did as requested, looking down at his middle again and patting it in a sense to get the girl's attention. "I'm going to let you out now, are you ready? " He asked.

The woman borrower rolled her eyes again but stayed quiet, letting him speak to his... passenger peacefully. "Yeah I'm ready! " Jenn responded, unsure exactly what she should expect but... As soon as she said that, the walls of his stomach closed in, gently squeezing her back up to his throat. Everything worked in reverse now, the muscles kneaded and squished her softly upwards, having to squeeze a little harder than before since gravity was not on Lucifer's side this time. Still it didn't hurt and Jenn just stayed calm, trusting that everything would be okay, after all freaking out would likely make things worse anyway. 

Soon her calmness paid off as she slipped back into his mouth, the gentle soft tongue greeting her with a few licks, before he opened up his mouth and reached inside, plucking the wee girl out. She was pretty slimy at the moment, but happy and at ease. "Thank you mister Lucifer! " She said sweetly, not seeming to be upset about her time in his belly, but happy to see the light of day again regardless. Lucifer had a softer smile on his face this time, but didn't really have any special words for her. "You're welcome child, now run along, you have folks waiting for you. " Lucifer then lowered her down and put her on the ground, letting go once her feet touched the concrete. Jenn beamed up at the gentle angel, flicking some slime off of her but generally she figured a bath and a new set of clothes was in order anyway and not just because of his belly. The child did hug his finger before he pulled away too far, but let go after a short moment to not bug him too much. "Goodbye mister Lucifer... I hope to see you again. " She told him, before following the woman into wherever under the store actually contained. 

"Goodbye child, I will likely be back one day. " He answered back as they walked off, though the woman paused right before vanishing entirely. "Thank you again for bringing her here, she will be well cared for, I assure you. " She said to Lucifer, shooting him a more gentle smile before she took the child entirely down into the little orphanage. Lucifer hummed softly, a content and deep sound as he felt this warm, tight feeling in his chest again. He only snapped out of it when another child scurried by him, into the orphanage, making him realize it was time to head out since his presence may be scaring the little ones. So he stood up and carefully walked away, watching where he stepped like before until he was entirely out of the alleyway. None of the children dared go on the sidewalk after all, so he was safe. After that, Lucifer decided to head back home to get his car, he still had some evidence to turn in after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to tell me your thoughts below.


End file.
